


Reunion

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of 'Goblet of Fire'.
> 
> Originally posted at snape100 in 2005.

 

His hand felt warm and dry against Snape's clammy palm. His hair looked longer than Snape remembered from last time, though just as tangled and dirty. Never greasy, though. Even now. If he seemed somehow smaller, more bent and worn than the Sirius Black of hated memory, well, Snape himself remained the shorter by several inches.

They had both turned out to be less than they should have been.

They stepped back from the unnatural handshake, Snape's own relief mirrored in Black's grey eyes - relief, and more. It was all reflected there. All the darkness and disappointment.

Snape looked away.


End file.
